The new gAme
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Emily has gone off to basic training, while Spencer, Hannah and Aria prepare to go off to college. But when once again faced with the reality of A and Redcoat, the sudden struggles that arise threaten to fracture each of the girls personal lives. How will they be able to handle the stress when the ties between them become twisted? Can they pull through? or will they fall apart? R
1. Arrivals and Rivals

**Fort Jackson South Carolina **

The wheels of the bus came to a sudden stop, a hissing sound escaping the large engine as everyone looked out the window. There was nothing but sand and several rows of buildings lined along a paved road. Emily felt herself tense slightly, when a large man stepped onto the bus and had begun shouting at everyone "Get the hell off my bus! Move move move!" Startled by his voice, everyone had done as they were told and grabbed their large green duffel bags and headed off the bus. "Line up, don't make me wait!" He sounded so harsh, but to Emily it was nothing more than a brief moment of fear. Everyone stood still, their bags lined up by their sides, as they stood in parade rest looking to their drill sergeant

"Welcome to basic training, for the next nine weeks all of you will learn how to think, act, and work as a team. You will not call me sir, I am your drill instructor. You will not, disrespect me or the other drill sergeants! Is that understood?" Emily inhaled deeply and sounded off with the rest of her platoon "Yes drill sergeant!" Truthfully, she was thankful to be away from Rosewood, but she would miss her friends, and Paige the most.

After having gone through the processing station she knew what she had gotten herself into and it didn't scare her, it motivated her. She had chosen to be a field medic, which was why her training was thirteen weeks instead of nine. Which meant she would be here even longer but she was ready. Because of the recent changes in law, she wouldn't have to worry about the policy of don't ask don't tell, but she was still going to be careful.

The fact that she was a field medic meant she would most likely be marching with the infantry unit, and she had already been informed her life was more important. It wasn't because she was a woman, but because if she were injured or killed then nobody would be left to treat the wounded. Her thoughts stopped when the drill sergeant stood in front of her "What's your name soldier!?" She stood at attention and looked to him "Specialist Emily Fields drill sergeant!" He leaned back and looked at her for a few moments "I read your file fields, seems you scored top notch on the Asvab, and did well in ROTC, but don't think I wont be watching you" She tensed up, she hated being confronted so close, but shook it off and only gave a nod.

Had it not been for the whole incident involving A, Emily would have most likely been scared out of her mind in this moment. But she was no longer afraid of anything, she felt almost cold inside, and she was doing this not only for herself, but in the memory of her father. She was ready to take anything that was going to be thrown at her.

**Rosewood **

Aria sat down in the booth, stirring her drink as she gave a soft sigh looking to Hannah and Spencer with a fake smile "Don't worry so much guys...I'm fine...really" Spencer sat back and raised an eyebrow "Aria, you've been moping around for days, you should be happy. Your married to Ezra now remember?" Hannah flashed a smile of her own as Spencer spoke, she then laid a hand onto Aria's shoulder "Spencer is right, you should be celebrating" Aria shrugged Hannah's hand off her shoulder and leaned back taking a sip of her martini.

"I haven't been moping! I'm just...I don't know I'm still processing everything. I mean Ezra has been so uptight since he lost the custody rights Malcolm" Spencer somewhat frowned, she was upset to see her friend in such a mood. "But that's not your fault, and Ezra doesn't blame you, he just needs time"

Aria finished her drink and set it down "I know that, but its been over a month, he just seems so distant, I don't know what to do. The way he's been talking...its like he doesn't even want kids" Hannah almost choked on her drink before looking to Aria "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, your not pregnant are you!?" Aria couldn't help but chuckle a bit "No, no. If I was would I be drinking a martini?"

Spencer held back a laugh as she spoke "She's got a good point Hannah" The waiter brought over another tray of drinks for each of them and set them down, he walked away with a wink to Spencer.

"Oh my god..." Spencer said with a shake of her head. Aria and Hannah began to laugh watching him walk away "Wow Spence, guess Toby isn't the only one who has the hots for you" Hannah said in between laughs. Spencer whacked her arm playfully with a grin "Shut up, its not funny, the guy has been hitting on me ever since we started coming here"

Aria covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing so much as she held up her hands "Sorry, but it was funny. Where is Toby anyway, wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

Spencer sipped at her drink before shaking her head "He was, but then he ran into Paige, he said she was taking things pretty hard ever since Emily left" Aria and Hannah fell silent for a few moments as they thought about Emily. "Yeah...it's been pretty quiet without her around,and its only been three weeks since she left for ROTC and Basic do you think she's okay?" Hannah asked as she leaned back.

Spencer gave a reassuring smile "I'm sure she is just fine, and besides she promised she would call when she was able to" Aria ran her fingers through her own hair before taking in a deep breath "But still...poor Paige, I mean the two have been dating since High School, and now that we're all on our way to college...she wont have many people to talk to"

"Geez Aria, thanks for the guilt trip" Spencer said with a light laugh, Aria waved her hand at Spencer and smiled "You know what I meant. Besides, none of us will be that far from Rosewood and Paige knows she can call us anytime"

Hannah sighed somewhat and looked down to her drink "That doesn't mean it will be any easier for us...I mean don't you guys feel too comfortable?" Spencer and Aria exchanged glances having no clue what Hannah was talking about. "I don't get what your trying to say." Spencer said as she looked over to Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Guys! I'm talking about A, I mean, don't you think it's strange that its been so quiet lately?" Aria scoffed "Uh, no. I think its a good thing" Spencer nodded in agreement before she set her drink down "I definitely agree with Aria, I'm not going to jinx it, so I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy my drink"

Aria looked towards the door before raising an eyebrow and leaning back to sip her drink "You may want to drink a few more then, because Mona just walked in" Hannah and Spencer turned towards the door to see Mona heading right towards them "Oh come on guys, I'm sure she's just...coming to hang out with us" Hannah said calmly.

"Tch, yeah right, nothing ever good comes whenever...Hey Mona" Spencer said suddenly with a fake smile. Mona gave a slight glare to Spencer before flipping her hair to the side "Save it, I saw how you were looking at me. I'm not in the mood to exchange fake pleasantries, we've got a problem"

Aria looked to her in question "We? And exactly what is our problem?" Mona reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone showing the girls the text she had received "_High School may be over, but the game has yet to end -A" _Hannah clenched her fist lightly as she stood up and slammed her hand onto the table. "This is bullshit! What does this bitch want from us? Why can't we just live our goddamned lives without having to look over our shoulders!?" Spencer stood up and placed a hand onto Hannah's shoulder "Calm down Hannah...for all we know this could be just someone messing with us."

Aria stood up as well and set her empty glass down before looking over to Mona "Pretty convenient that your the only one who received a text from A" Mona tucked her phone back into her purse and glared to Aria. "Look, believe me or not, I don't care but ever since Red Coat found out I was helping you guys, things have gone to hell for me"

Hannah sighed and looked to Aria and Spencer, she hated to go against her friends but she knew Mona wasn't helping A anymore. "She's right guys, I mean think about it. If A singled out Mona then that means she's just in as much danger as we are, and we still don't know who Red Coat is"

Mona gave a smile to Hannah, whom had returned it. Spencer threw up her hands before shaking her head "Alright, Hannah is right Aria. A is obviously trying to get to us, we need to work together to find out who Red Coat really is, and who they are making pull the strings"

Aria grabbed her purse and looked at the three of them "Fine, but I swear to god Mona, if you try anything, I will beat the shit out of you" Mona and the rest of them just stared at Aria blankly, they watched her walk out the front door without so much as a backward glance. "Okay...then...um...lets just go to my house" Spencer said, a bit shocked at Aria's reaction. The others followed her out, hoping the four of them could figure out not just who A was, but their leader Red Coat as well.

As Aria walked out of the pub, she reached into her purse for her care keys, she stopped when she bumped into Ezra, looking up to him she gave a smile and hugged him tightly "Ezra, what are you doing here? I've been calling you all morning" Ezra gave a faint smile before hugging her back and then looking to her as he let go. "I know, and I'm sorry I didn't call you back, I was at the courthouse again with Maggie trying to get the judge to overturn the custody ruling" His facial expression not only shown remorse but he looked tired as well.

Spencer walked out with Mona and Hannah as she looked to Aria. Spencer looked to Aria and cleared her throat "Hey Ezra" She flashed a smile and he simply wave to the three of them, "I take it the three of you are okay to drive home?" Hannah couldn't help but laugh lightly "Yes, and besides we barely had anything" Ezra gave a light nod before looking to Aria with a questionable sigh.

"Uhm, we will just...meet you at my place okay?" Spencer said looking to Aria, she nodded towards Spencer with a fake smile "Yeah, see you three there" The girls then walked off, getting into their own cars before driving off. Aria then looked to Ezra and led him over to a nearby bench and sat down beside him.

"So...how did things go? Did the judge change his mind?" Ezra ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head "No, he didn't. In fact the only thing he had to say was, that Malcolm shouldn't be around a father whom would otherwise suggest its okay to fraternize with a student underage" Aria felt guilty, like it had truly been her fault.

"But we were dating long before I even knew you were a teacher at Rosewood High School, and besides you left and went to be a professor at the college. How is that fair? I've seen you with Malcolm, your a great father, and you would never suggest anything like that to him. God, why does everyone think that we've committed some big crime?" Ezra placed a hand on top of Aria's and gave a faint smile as he spoke. "Aria...it's not your fault. The judge just thinks I made some bad choices" She took her hand back and stood up with a hand to her head before turning to him.

"So now not only am I the cause of you losing your son, but I'm a bad choice? Is that what you think?" Ezra quickly stood up and shook his head "No! That's not what I think, you know what I meant Aria"

"Do I Ezra? Do I really? Because it sounds just a little hurtful to me, to think that your choice in dating me was bad" Ezra took hold of her hand and kissed over her wedding ring. "You are the best thing in my life, not once do I regret staying with you...I wouldn't have married you If I didn't love you Aria"

She gave a soft sigh and placed a hand to his cheek "I know, and I'm sorry for overreacting, I just wish that things would have been better for you...and I mean what about Maggie...didn't she defend you?" Ezra gave a light shrug as he folded his arms over his chest looking to her.

"Maggie really didn't think about us too much. It was more about Malcolm, she told the judge that I really was a good father. But truthfully I think she sided with the judge" Aria bit her lip to hold back a tear. She had somewhat formed a bond with Malcolm when she'd first met him, and had often helped Ezra take care of him while Maggie was out working or otherwise having time to herself.

"Ezra...I really am sorry..." He held Aria close and kissed the top of her head "Don't be...you and I are the only ones who can see that we did nothing wrong. No matter what anyone says, or what has happened in my life, I don't regret choosing to stay with you"

She smiled just then as a tear fell down her cheek, which Ezra wiped away with his thumb gently before kissing her with deep passion. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him just the same, never once forgetting how much they truly loved one another.

"I have to go, my next lecture starts in a few hours. But I will see you at home okay?" He said against her lips with a smile. She nodded and kissed him again "Alright, see you at home. I love you" He kissed her yet again "I love you too" He had said before then letting go of her hand and walking off. Aria sighed and watched him walk away before getting into her car and heading over towards Spencer's house.

**Hasting's Residence **

Hannah and Spencer sat quietly in the living room as they exchanged awkward glances with Mona, not really sure of what to say. Hannah knew that not only Spencer and Aria were still cautious around Mona, but as well as Emily. When Aria walked into Spencer's house, she and Hannah stood up and walked over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" Spencer asked looking to her, she could easily tell that Aria had been upset.

Aria looked over to see Mona flipping through a magazine and paying no mind to the three of them, she then looked back to Hannah and Spencer. "No I'm not...you should have seen his face guys he looked so broken" Aria said wiping away a few tears.

Hannah hugged Aria gently before pulling away with a reassuring smile "Hey, I'm sure everything will be okay...maybe things will get better" Aria shook her head and reached into her purse for a tissue to wipe her eyes. "Did he say why he wasn't calling you back?" Spencer had asked, she didn't want to pry but at the same time was concerned for her friend. "Yeah, he was at the courthouse again with Maggie, he was trying to get the judge to overturn the custody ruling." Hannah inhaled deeply as she folded her arms. "And, what happened?"

Aria took in a deep breath, the words formed a lump in her throat as she breathed out, fighting back the tears "The judge pretty much said he was an unfit father. That his choices in life might be a negative influence on Malcolm" Spencer rose an eyebrow, not quite sure of what Aria had meant by that, nor understood "Negative choices? What the hell does that mean?"

Aria cleared her throat "The judge meant that he doesn't want a child around a father who would suggest its okay to fraternize with a student. Which basically means it's because of me that Ezra lost Malcolm" Hannah frowned and raised her hands in the air in a flustered manner "That's complete bullshit! Yours and Ezra's personal lives should have nothing to do with the decision if Ezra is fit to be a father!" Mona glanced over as she heard Hannah shout.

Spencer placed a hand onto Hannah's shoulder and shook her head, before shifting her eyes towards Mona In a hushed way. Hannah took a deep breath and calmed down "She's right, that's wrong Aria...and its unfair" Aria nodded before tucking the tissue back into her purse.

"I know, I know. But let's just drop it and talk about what we are going to do about A and Red Coat, okay? Besides, I'm fine. Everything is fine" Aria said before walking away from the two of them, and sat across from Mona. Hannah and Spencer said nothing more as they joined her, not bringing up the subject again.

Mona looked to the three of them "Alright, let's get down to business, we have a lot of ground to cover if we are going to figure out who the hell Red Coat is, and A as well"

A/N This story is in the request of newmoonfan11111 ^.^ hope your all enjoying it so far!


	2. A Not So Fortunate Discovery

A/N This chapter contains strong sexual content, do not read if it bothers you.

**Ezra's Apartment**

Aria lay in bed breathing in and out lightly, a small smile slowly crept over her lips when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Eyes still closed she gave a light sigh "I was beginning to think you'd forgot about me" Ezra chuckled to her words, trailing his lips down over the back of her neck, causing a shiver to go up her spine. "I could never forget about you" His words mumbled against the crook of her neck now, as he continued to kiss along it.

Biting her bottom lip gently, Aria opened her eyes and turned to face Ezra, her arms linking around his neck as she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He sighed into it, moving his hands down along her arms now. Pushing him from her and onto his back, she gave a light grin before moving to straddle his waist. Her legs on either side of him now, he reached up to rub her thighs staring her up and down "I don't like when you tease me"

Ezra gave her an innocent look "Me, tease you? Never" The smirk on his face would suggest otherwise to the truth. Leaning forward, she began to trail kisses down along his bare chest, making him breath in deeply. If there was anything he loved more, it was feeling her lips against his bare skin, no matter where it was, it drove him crazy. His hands reached up to tug on his shirt that she was wearing, she pushed his hands away and giggled.

"That's my job..." She whispered, as her hands moved down to grasp the hem of the shirt before pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Staring at her now bare chest, he smiled and reached up to place his hands over her breasts and began to massage them lightly. Aria gave a light moan to the feeling, she loved his rough yet calloused gentle touch. Sitting up now, he moved his lips against hers, only for her to push him back down. Their tongues battled one another for dominance, hands roaming over the others body.

Hearing the sound of her cell phone, Aria turned her head, making Ezra pout slightly when she had sat up from him to pick it up reading the text message from Hannah. "_where the hell are you? We're supposed to being trying to find the RV with Mona!" _Aria had completely forgotten about the entire thing, when the three of them had spoken to Mona. They had decided they would try and track down whom moved the RV from where Toby had hidden it. She mentally cursed to herself and was about to respond to the text message until she dropped her phone gasping to the feeling of Ezra's right hand, which had slipped into her black laced panties.

Shivering she bit her lip trying not to give into him, which he knew was the sign of a challenge, though she knew she wouldn't be able to last. Ezra had moved his fingers in and out of her wet folds making her tilt her head back in pleasure, her hands gripping the bed. Picking her up into his lap, he continued to work his fingers, his other hand pulling her panties off. She was left completely naked now, and she could feel his arousal through his boxers. It was driving her insane, trying to ignore the burning desire for him. They had only been married for two months now, but even before then he was the first man she'd ever slept with.

Moving her left hand down the side of his inner thigh, she slipped her hand into his boxers and lightly grasped his erection, pumping it up and down slowly. Ezra closed his eyes breathing in a bit heavy as he moaned her name softly. Pulling his fingers from her wet core, Ezra moved her own hand away from his aching erection. Moving her down onto the bed, he threw off his boxers in a swift motion, both of them craving one another. His hands moved over Aria's body, caressing each and every smooth curve she had. She loved the way he was mesmerized by every inch of her body, and she felt the same way with him. Allowing her hands to reach up, she moved them over each and every outline surrounding his abs. Her finger tips danced along the muscles of his shoulder blades, making him smile to her touches against his skin. Leaning down on top of her, he kissed her again, this time the kiss filled with want, lust and love.

Aria didn't mind one bit, kissing him back just the same, moving one of her legs up, she wrapped it around his waist and bit his lower lip. Taking in the hint, he gave a light chuckle before pushing himself into her fully, causing them both to moan. His hips thrust back and fourth in a deep slow motion, her arms linked around his neck pulling him tight against her body. Nothing sent her over the edge than when she was making love with Ezra. Feeling her nails move down his back, he inhaled deeply before moving faster, which she held no objection to. If anything, she was unable to control her own hips from thrusting up against his own, only encouraging him to move harder.

"Ezra..." Aria had breathed out, both her legs wrapping around his waist now, he moved his lips against hers again when he'd heard his name being moaned. He trailed his hand down into hers, allowing their fingers to intertwine with one another. Their tongues fought once again. Breathing became faster, and their moans escalated into louder ones, and before long, they joined one another in climax. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the warm sensation due to his release deep inside of her, it had almost made her cry from the pleasure. Ezra held onto her tightly, moaning out as he felt her inner walls tighten around him after he had climaxed. Moments had passed before he moved himself from her, pulling her close to his body. "I love you." Aria had whispered against his lips. He gave a soft smile nuzzling into her "I love you too"

**Marin Residence **

Hannah leaned back into the couch as she sipped at her soda and gave a sigh "This is ridiculous, I text Aria over two hours ago, where the hell is she?" Hannah said, her voice slightly angry. Mona just shrugged lightly "It doesn't matter, all we need to do is focus on our plan" Spencer scoffed and sat down by Hannah "Actually it does matter, Aria needs to be here to discuss what were going to do" Mona crossed her legs as she sat across from the two of them. "Well when she decides to get here, we will, but why wait?"

Hannah looked up to Mona and frowned lightly "Spencer is right Mona, we need to wait, we can't just discuss this without her" Moan sat back and crossed her arms and sighed "Whatever..." Toby came in with Caleb and looked at the three of them. Spencer and Hannah smiled seeing the two of them as they stood up. Hannah set her soda down and walked over hugging Caleb tightly.

"I thought I wouldn't get to see you till tomorrow" She said before kissing him softly, Caleb gave a chuckle and kissed her back before looking to Spencer. "Toby and I decided to come back early" Toby sat next to Spencer and put his arm around her, and she kissed his cheek, looking over to Caleb. "So, what did you two find out?" Spencer asked before looking back to Toby.

"Well, not much, the airstrip where the plane supposedly dropped off Redcoat was deserted" Caleb had said. Spencer leaned forward and sighed. Hannah let go of Caleb and led him to the other couch before sitting down with him. "So were screwed?" Hannah said. Toby shook his head "No, not really. We got the ticket information, but it just lead us to a dead end"

Mona ran her fingers through her hair "What about the RV? Did you guys find it?" Toby tensed up making Spencer feel uncomfortable as he then spoke "We found the RV...but.." Hannah looked to Toby "But what? Did you find anything?" Spencer suddenly asked.

"Everything inside the RV was burned down, there was nothing left" Hannah's eyes widened in shock as she stood up "What?! Are you kidding me? That had everything we needed in it to find out who A was!" Caleb took hold of her hand. "Hey...calm down..." She looked to him and sighed.

Toby then looked at Mona whom was rather calm to the news "You don't seemed to be worried, kind of strange if you ask me" Mona chuckled and looked to Toby "Are you suggesting I had something to do with that?" Spencer narrowed her eyes as Mona had said that. "He's got a point...we haven't seen you in a few days...how do we know your still not working for..."

Hannah cut off Spencer "That's enough! All of you need to stop blaming Mona for everything that's gone wrong. She wouldn't have came to the bar the other day if she had anything to do with it" Mona gave a faint smile to Hannah as she stuck up for her.

Toby sighed as Spencer sat back crossing her arms "Fine, maybe your right, but then who the hell would want to burn it all? Someone would have to be desperate enough to cover their tracks to destroy all the information A had on us" Suddenly Caleb leaned forward as he then spoke "Yea..someone who doesn't have a problem with fire"

Mona then stood up looking to all four of them "Jenna..." Toby raised an eyebrow and shook his head "No...it wouldn't be Jenna...shes afraid of fire ever since the incident that caused her to lose her sight" Letting go of Toby Spencer stood up and looked to him.

"All the more reason to start the fire...she can see just fine now, so what better way to throw us off than to cause a fire? She probably thought we wouldn't accuse her, since she's afraid of fire"

"Which makes her the perfect suspect" Hannah said finishing Spencer's thoughts, Spencer and Mona then gave a nod. "Alright then..I guess me and Toby have to pay a visit to Jenna then" Toby sighed, not wanting to believe it, but he wasn't to fond of Jenna either.

A few moments later Aria walked in and just looked at them all before giving a faint smile "So...what's the plan?" Mona scoffed "Boy are you ever behind..." Hannah then looked to Aria in question and slightly angry. "So...where were you? I sent you a text"

Aria just bit her lower lip "I was...busy..." Spencer chuckled a bit "Alright, lets just fill her in, we've got a lot of work to do" She said before standing up and walking towards her room, it was time to get down to business and form a plan.


End file.
